warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Duskstar/Former History
Pre-Roleplay History Richtofen was born to Chandela and Darkfire. His full name by birth was Edward Richtofen, but he preffered "Richtofen". He had 1 sibling: Ludvig Maxis, but was later just known as "Maxis." His parents had supposedly abandoned them, but actually, Maxis and Richtofen had both took part in killing their abusive father, and the mother ran away in terror and fear. He and Maxis later formed a group called Group 935, in which Maxis became leader of, after discovering Element 115 (pronounced one-fifteen, often mistakened for one-one-five). Together, they found out that 115 reanimates dead cells, and when exposed to bodies, it will bring them to life. Maxis tests this several times, especially on their father, who nearly kills Maxis, but Richtofen picks up a rusty sickle and drives it into their zombie-father, killing him instantly. Richtofen is mauled by another zombie, but Maxis didn't return the favor of saving his life, mentally scarring Richtofen. Maxis falls in love with a cat named Sophia, and they have a kit named Samantha, who has a squeaky, almost fake-sounding, high-pitched german accent. Richtofen discovers the electrical properties of 115, and uses it to make armor called Wunderwaffe (Pronounced Vun-der-vaff-ay). Richtofen orders Peter, a member of Group 935, to go on the journey to Shi No Numa to collect a meteorite containing 115. A month passes, and Richtofen discovers that Peter was killed by a horde of zombies created from a 115 leak. Later, Samantha, now 5 moons old, helps care for a younger kit, only a newborn, that was abandoned near their secret lab. She names it Fluffy (this is not the same one Destiny has). Fluffy is raised and fed by Samantha and Sophia. Richtofen kidnaps and wipes the memory of 3 toms, Nikolai (who has a russian accent), Dempsey (American accent), and Takeo (japanese accent) to be tested on. Richtofen continues to take abuse from Maxis about failing experiments. The abuse builds on to his rage, and his murderous thoughts. Basically, it was like World War ||, but it was cats. All the groups in Dawnrisen Forest (what the forest was called before the clans came to be there) joined sides. By force, Richtofen joined the Nazi ranks. Of course, since Maxis made him join it as well, it wouldn't be that bad? Maxis kidnapped three cats: Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo, in order to provide test subjects for Richtofen's projects. After the war, the American Cats had won. They (he and Maxis) invent a teleporter and test experiments onto it. However, each body seemingly refuses to teleport, causing rage to erupt in Maxis. Finally, they test Fluffy, and she vanishes, but then, she doesn't teleport to the mainframe. Maxis yells at Richtofen and smacks him abusively and repeatedly with his front paws. Richtofen whimpers and limps away. One shocking day, Richtofen shut the teleporter door, and he hears a staticy sound and a frightening growl coming from inside. Maxis orders him to open the door, but Richtofen, in complete fear, protests, but Maxis forces him. Inside, is revealing a demon-hell cat version of Fluffy, big as a german shepard. Samantha bursts in and tries to get to Fluffy, but Maxis won't let her, and tells Richtofen to get her out of the place. Demon Fluffy tries to attack, and Maxis and Samantha hide in the teleporter. However, Fluffy finds her way in and terrorizes them. Maxis yells for Richtofen to help them, but Richtofen simply replies, "Goodbye Doctor Maxis." and shuts the door instantly. Maxis yells for help, but Richtofen doesn't here it over his evil laughter and Samantha's screams as Richtofen activates the teleporter. Maxis' fate was unknown at the time. Richtofen escapes Group 935 with unlikely allies, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo after his exile by Sophia. However, right after Sophia exiled him, right after those words, zombies broke through and attacked. Sophia was mauled to death, and Dempsey is nearly killed, as he was still tied to a chair. He uses a mini-teleporter to escape.. The first place they end up at is Shi No Numa. Takeo takes temporarily leadership, as he knows Shi No Numa well from his childhood, but remarks that now it was just an old, zombie-infested swamp, not the same as he had been in. Then, after the teleporter recharges and he ends up at Der Riese, then Kino der Toten, and then Ascension. After a while of traveling, they end up at Sangri-La. After escaping once more, they all finally find paradise and calm down after a very long time of zombie fighting and barely any sleep. Then, as Richtofen did a little meditation, to where he learned it is unknown, to relax his inner self and enjoy the fact his war is at end, Hawkfrost comes, kidnaps him, despite his friends desperate attempts to fight off Hawkfrost, and is placed in what's now Past-Time Grove to work in. Roleplay History Richtofen had found a place isolated from prying eyes, in which he lived for 4 years before Hawkfrost appeared to him and tricked him into helping him. Richtofen in fact teaches Hawkfrost some dangerous attacks he used when fighting zombies. Richtofen then reveals he still has the rusty old sickle he had saved Maxis with. Richtofen was a scientist working for Hawkfrost, still feeling guilty and lonely, yet also seems not to know he's being used for his knowledge and battle strategies, as Richtofen has never lost a battle. He is the scientist who runs Mysterious Kit Adoption. Richtofen searches for hope in his dismal cave, and hates that he is forced to help lead TheifClan. Whenever he sees a helpless kit, he sees Samantha or Fluffy in them, and is often very emotional and dismal about everything, and seems to lack expression in his words, unless you set him off or talk about his past. Then, he escaped TheifClan and has traveled towards the mountains, seeing a star over the mountain "shining down on his blood-stained past". The real truth is he knows he will aid the Prophecy Cats in killing Glory. He is last seen adjusting his belt and tying his sickle tightly to it, with hopeful eyes that seem to show that he wants to find his destiny. After days of climbing, without food, and little water, he grows weak and tired, and begins to give up hope. Maxis appears and encouragingly guides Richtofen to the top to get to Samantha. Sophia also encourages him. When he gets to the top. because he was forced to work for Hawkfrost, is repelled by Sunsetstar's powerful, pure-energy barrier with such a great force he's knocked off his paws and nearly killed. Whispershade and Samantha find him lying in the rain just outside the cave unconscious. Samantha and Whispershade check him for wounds, in which Samantha finds Richtofen's notable scar on his neck, in which she immediately recognizes him. He opens his eyes in slits for 2 seconds, but blacks out again. When he awakens, he staggers to his paws and nearly squeals when he sees Samantha, but because she thought he was dead, pins him down and asks him who he is and what he had done with Richtofen, in which Richtofen snaps at her about her manners and reminds her that Maxis would have been angry with her, and that he is in fact Richtofen, pulling out his lucky sickle, which Samantha recognized, as it had always had been with Richtofen while he worked in the lab, as his good-luck charm. Samantha thinks for a moment, and Richtofen wondered if she was too freaked out that he was alive. Just then, she suddenly cries out that she admits he's Richtofen and darts forward, toppling him over with joyful licks and saddened cries, which Richtofen returns with a lick, a purr, and with comforting words. Uncle and Niece had been reunited again. However, Richtofen was still very weak, and had to go rest again because of his legs had started to hurt. He later treats Lavenderheart with his unique herb mixes he had discovered while living in isolation, which saves her life. Hikari is watching with interest. Richtofen is seen telling Samantha and all the kits the story of his entire life. Sweetpaw is also listening with excitement, but looks uspet and symathetic when Richtofen talks about his regrets and depressions, and how Hawkfrost had abused him. He reveals that he needs to go to Shi No Numa to upgrade his Wunderwaffe with 115 infusions, so he is teleported there. Turns out, it was a trap. Peter, now Zorgon, throws him against the 115 Meteorite, causing the meteorite to break, oozing 115 all over him. Richtofen absorbs it's negative value. Hawkfrost appears and captures all the cats in an unpenetratable dark magic barrier that none of the Star Cats, or anyone, can break. The only cat Hawkfrost doesn't capture in the barrier is Richtofen, who is unconscious. Hawkfrost teleports the barrier and Richtofen to a cave isolated on the dark side of the mountain. Richtofen is seen still unconscious on a flat green stone with blue moss. The blue moss absorbs all his memory except for slits and short visions of them, and also absorbs any traces of excess 115. Richtofen is suddenly attacked by Hawkfrost and is pinned and tied to the green rock, due to the impatient Hawkfrost wanting his 115 and Richtofen's soul. Whispershade frees the cats in the barrier using light powers. The blue moss' memories begin to drip and head for Richtofen. Richtofen gains his memory back too late, however, because he is near dead when Samantha finds him and rescues him. Hawkfrost has most of his soul and 115. Dempsey is murdered by Hawkfrost, but releases some of Richtofen's soul in the process, which is not enough though. Dempsey gives up the part of his soul that does not contain his memories, but his strength, in order to save his friend. Richtofen's life is saved by Dempsey, and he vows to avenge his unnessecary death, and to tell Destined that her mate had been murdered. Even Takeo, who is shorter than Goldstar, and very sour in personality, grieves over Dempsey. He charges out of the cave, only to realise the Dark Forest warriors had also made that a trap to catch Richtofen and finish him off. Richtofen murders Hawkfrost. Richtofen returns to Der Riese when Hawkfrost teleports him there. He goes insane as he once was before. He is seen creating ERA1000, and then testing various weapons and the Incinerator on his zombie army. Strangely, he's also seen eating various twoleg snacks, such as Popcorn and Soda. He releases his army on the Star Cats, surprisingly. Hawkfrost possesses him, to which he nearly kills Lavenderheart. Fennelkit saves him by ridding Hawkfrost from him, which kills Richtofen in the process. However, Violetshadow spares Richtofen and confronts Star to allow him to live. Star agrees, and Richtofen is still alive. Richtofen teleports himself and Samantha to Der Riese, where he attempts to convince her to live with him there. Samantha replies that she wants to be with her friends. He coldly snaps to her that if she wants to she can, but she can never return or see him. She decides to anyways, leaving him heartbroken and prone to Tigerstar, who kills him, and locks his soul up to do his doings in Snow Tunnels. Tigerstar possesses his body. The Star Cats come. Samantha and Fake-Richtofen fight, in which he pins her down and lets Thistleclaw take her. Samantha is killed and then mated, as she is now Thistleclaw's eternal mate. The real Richtofen watches in horror, with teary eyes, as he was chained up and forced to watch. He cries to Samantha to help him before Tigerstar summons him. Richtofen is now Tigerstar's slave, forced to build a giant flaming black hole. However, Lavenderheart and Zoey free him before it is finished. Richtofen, Zoey, and Lightningheart try to kill Tigerstar. Tigerstar charges at Richtofen, who does a backflip and lands on Tigerstar's back, and claws it up. Tigerstar flips over and throws Richtofen hard against the wall, which nearly breaks Richtofen's back. Lightningheart and Zoey kill Tigerstar once and for all, and then Hikari runs over to heal Richtofen, who replies he's fine, but that Richtofen's a goner. Lavenderheart tries to comfort him, but Richtofen explains that Samantha was dead. He struggles to blink back tears, indicating that he felt sorry he had yelled at her. He tries to run away, but gets weak and tired. Hikari runs after him. He stops and yanks out his sickle, ready to kill himself to be with Samantha. Hikari and the Star Cats convince him not to killl himself in order to save Samantha. A hypnotized Samantha's spirit tries to kill Richtofen by fitting him into a deep hole, dropping a sphere that releases smoke, and concealing him and the smoke in the tunnel by placing a boulder on it. He dies, but Lavenderheart brings him to life again against his will. Later, Glory Fox traps him in ice after killing Samantha, who is later brought back by Lavenderheart as well. He is freed during the 1st Challenge, which is a tsunami. Then, he survives the tornado, and is kidnapped by a twoleg after the earthquake. He is dropped off at the laboratory and altered. He is injected with Barn Owl DNA, in which he sprouts wings. Afterwards, Marina and Madison free Richtofen from the lab in which he steps out into the bushes, only to find Samantha there. He goes unconscious from shock. He falls asleep in which Maxis appears, telling Richtofen his greatest secret: That Maxis wasn't Samantha's father ; Richtofen himself was. Richtofen growls and denies it, saying he and Sophia didn't have a relationship, which is a lie. Samantha herself hears him mutter that she was his daughter while he's sleeping, which scares her to death, so she and Whispershade step in the past in which they see Sophia and Richtofen. Richtofen is seen telling her to go, as he knows she loves Maxis, but she tries to tell him she's expecting his kits. However, she whispers to him, "Our kits..." but he doesn't seem to hear it, as he's noticably fumbling with chemicals and 115-filled beakers. He is forced to join the Dark Forest when they threaten that they'll kill him if he doesn't do as they please. Later, while locked in a vault after escaping Death Dimension, he passes out, but in his sleep, he reveals the number code. Dempsey is still baffled on how strange Richtofen has been, how much, nicer, he's been to cats than how he had been 2 years ago. Then, Dempsey realises it's because of how Hawkfrost treated and abused Richtofen. Then, after escaping the vault, he accidently goes unconscious, but wakes up in his Murderous Mode, and tries to kill Dempsey. The Dark Forest returns for him, and he willingly gives up the 115, which isn't real, and tells Himeheart that he loves her, which is true, and vanishes into the mist. He later comes back, alive and well. He becomes mates with Himeheart. When he gets ticked off by a bunch of kits, he goes Murderous Mode and Dempsey attacks him. When it gets too intense, Lavenderheart traps them both in a vine-cage with a divider between them. He witnesses Ebonystorm's capture and starts shrieking for someone to get help, or wake up Phoenixfeather. He gets hypnotized by Infernoblizzard. He gets unhypnotized and hypnotized again by Grayriver. He sets off a strange chain of events: Bringing all the cats to StarClan for a visit, attacks Maxis, gets emotional about everything, vanishes, nearly drowns in a melting ice vault, and kills Maxis again. He gets mad because he couldn't save himself from drowning in the vault and throws himself in the river to teach himself to swim. Dempsey thinks Richtofen's gone suicidal and jumps in after him. Richtofen begins tests on Phoenixfeather's kits, only because she requested so to figure more about kits with Plasmatic Make-ups like hers. Dawna of HypnosisClan willingly gives him Amythestkit, and he injects Plasma into the kit, which erases all the DNA her parents passed down into the kit from it, making it made of just blood, plasma, and matter. However, he quickly that an injection from two cats-a male and a female-can make new parental blood DNA for the kit, making the kit the biological kit of the two cats near instantly. So... he gives the kit to Phoenixfeather and gets blood samples from her and teleports to DawnClan real quick to get Smokemist's. Then, he relaxes on the shore of the river with his old friends, Nikolai, Takeo, and Dempsey, when Maxis and Hawkfrost attack and try to kidnap Richtofen. He's knocked out, Dempsey gets traumatized, and Nikolai and Takeo are presumed dead, until Takeo reveals he actually survived-the reason Takeo wasn't breathing nough for it to be noticed is because he got dust all in it after Hawkfrost kicked it up in hopes to blind them to the point of being unable to attack. Richtofen and Himeheart flee to the cliff, accidently leaving the Star Cats behind, when storm clouds roll in. He spots the Dark Forest enter the den, and then hears Samantha shriek Maria's name. He realises the Dark Forest killed her, and throws a furious rage. He lunges at Hawkfrost, who sidesteps and digs his claws into Richtofen's throat. Lavenderheart, with the help of Grassdawn, at least patches it nearly all the way up, at least giving Richtofen 10 more minutes. Himeheart and Samantha take him deep into the treeline where they can share their goodbyes, but he tells Samantha to wait in front of a bush, as Richtofen needs to tell Himeheart something behind it. The truth is, he wanted privacy so he could mate her. After he mates her twice, he lays on the ground, pressed against her, as his breathing shallows. He gives Samantha his sachet and tells Himeheart he loves her once more, before his breathing and heartbeat stop. He is taken to the Dark Forest by Hawkfrost's escort. The Prophecy Cats free him once again, and Lavenderheart makes him living again. Hawkfrost, now Napalmstrike, taunts Richtofen as they fight. Richtofen is pinned down and his memory is wiped. Himeheart is seen screaming for him to stop hurting cats and to remember her, but he doesn't do anything. Darkfire is also seen talking about how 'great his son is now.' Richtofen gets his memory back. Later, Richtofen is possessed by Hawkfrost while weakened and is now what the cats refer to as either "Richtofrost" or "Hawk-tofen." Maxis goes good, and attacks Hawk-tofen, screaming at Hawkfrost to leave his brother alone. Richtofen is freed and then he ends the battle by killing Hawkfrost, and sets off with Takeo, Nikolai, and Dempsey back to his home, Der Riese. A moon later he has gone completely insane. When the 5th Generation Prophecy starts, Richtofen is dragged to the meeting place in a cat carrier cage by Takeo because he was so reluctant. Later on Himeheart falls in love with another tom and leaves him. She, along with several other 935 members, dies in the 2nd Zombie War. He contracts Z-Virus and nearly dies. He's once again possessed by the Dark Forest. But when the DF's plan backfires and they decide to disown him by removing his Demon Mark. He leaves and becomes one of the founding members of EternalClan. He admits to his feelings for Lavenderheart, and how sad he was that she was dead. Category:Archive Category:Archives